En la vispera de navidad
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: luego de un año de relación ella se dió cuenta de que era lo que realmente complementaba su corazón .. ¿él lo entenderá? ¿tendrán su final feliz? - Taiora  - one Shot


**otro Taiora! - me llego la inspiracion con el capitulo 38 de digimon 02 por que imagine que tal vez ella podria reaccionar XD jajajaja **

**bueno entenderan cuando lean XD**

**Digimon no me pertenece (si no tal vez algo como esto tal vez también hubiera pasado XD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En la víspera de navidad… <strong>

Era una noche fría de invierno, se podría decir que una de las más frías que esa ciudad había podido experimentar; los reportes en los diarios y los noticieros constataban aquello, aun llevando varios abrigos sobre su ropa, una bufanda que hacía juego; guantes y gorro; sentía que ese frio era penetrante, era bastante arrollador; ¿por qué se sentía así?, era lo que un año antes había logrado presenciar, se sentía absurdamente herido ¿por qué había ocurrido así? ¿Por qué la dejó ir sin antes luchar? ¿A dónde se fue su característico valor?

-Tai, ¿Qué tanto piensas? – le preguntaba un pequeño dragón anaranjado, haciendo que el chico centrara su mirar en él.

-Nada, agumon. La noche es linda, solo eso – respondía con cierta melancolía en su voz.

-¿Aun piensas en eso? - preguntaba de nuevo, como si supiera perfectamente que era lo que hacía que su amigo se sintiera miserable.

-no…. Creo que tal vez solo un poco – respondía bajando la cabeza – mejor vamos a cenar, mamá nos preparará los postres que tanto te gustan, - terminaba de decir para que la cara de preocupación de su amigo digimon cambiara inmediatamente por una de ilusión a imaginarse "atragantándose" con dicho alimento.

"_tú eras mi tesoro y te perdí_" - pensaba el chico mientras caminaba rápidamente con su acompañante, por las pequeñas calles de ese distrito. El frio era magno, pero no tanto como el que sentía su corazón.

-Tai, casi que no llegas, ¿Qué tanto hacías? - preguntaba la señora abriendo rápidamente la puerta para dejar pasar a los recién llegados

-no se preocupe, solo nos entretuvimos – se atrevió a responder Agumon a la mamá de Tai.

-Ahh, bueno, pero está bien solo entren que Sora te está esperando – terminaba de decir, para ganarse una cara de Sorpresa por parte del Castaño.

-¿Sora? – musito al tenerla en la mesa preparándola junto con la yagami menor. - ¿y qué – se disponía a preguntar cuándo

-Sora, vino aquí porque su mamá se encuentra en Kyoto junto con su padre – le respondió rápidamente su hermana – más bien siéntate que la mesa esta lista – terminó de poner los cubiertos para su madre, ya que eran los que faltaban. Su padre esa noche estaría afuera ya que tenía unos días antes fue en viaje de negocios que debido al clima retardo su regreso.

-Si, tai – dijo quedadamente la nombrada – Espero no te moleste. –terminó ofreciéndole una sonrisa tímida.

-por supuesto que no, para mí siempre será un placer verte, - le contestó mostrando sus perlas blancas – y a ti también pyomon – termino observando como la pequeña ave salía desde una de las puertas traseras; específicamente el cuarto de baño.

-Gracias Tai – dijo la avecilla sentándose en un lugar de la mesa, seguida por los demás presentes en el departamento.

La cena se desarrollaba con tranquilidad, nadie decía nada fuera de lo común; era 24 de diciembre; víspera de Navidad, todos esperaban tener esa noche una linda cena y amena compañía; y la excepción no era el Yagami, quien apenas la vio ahí sentada, sentía que no la tenía tan lejos, ella siempre había sido su mejor amiga, su gran confidente, su amor platónico; que absurdamente había dejado ir, arrojándola a las manos de su mejor Amigo: Matt Ishida.

-Y si Sora, ese día Tai, supo que la ropa femenina, no le quedaba bien – decía entre carcajadas la señora Yagami, mientras que el joven se sorprendía, acaso ¿habían estado hablando de él? Y ¿qué tanto habían dicho? Y ¿Cómo que ropa…. de mujer?, termino para sentir su cara arder por lo último que había logrado escuchar de la conversación.

-Mama ¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo tremendamente rojo el muchacho.

–Chicas, ayúdenme con a recoger la cocina - ignorando completamente el comentario de su hijo, quien aun tenia la mitad de su plato lleno –tu mejor termina de comer –dijo por último arrojándole una mirada fuerte al chico.

Las chicas se pararon y llevaron lo que les correspondía hacia la cocina; ya en el lugar lavaron y se disponían a ir a la habitación de la menor Yagami, para ir a ver los regalos que tenían para los del hogar; fue una invitación que Sora se vio dispuesta a rechazar; y decidió volver a la mesa, ubicándose en el lugar continuo a su amigo Yagami.

-Hola, Tai – musito eufórica, haciendo que este captara la atención en ella. – Feliz Navidad – dijo sacando una pequeña cajita, mirando detenidamente a los dos tres digimones, sentados al frente del televisor viendo atentamente algún programa navideño; si que eran impresionables con lo que el mundo humano les ofrecia.

-Gracias, - le contestaba el castaño, depositando el último bocado de comida en su boca; al terminar extendió su mano y lo tomo y destapo la cajita viendo un portarretrato con una imagen de ellos dos cuando estaban en primaria, todos mojados debió al hielo que se encontraban en el lugar, ya que se les había ocurrido ese día la grandiosa idea de jugar un partido de futbol.

-¿Recuerdas lo de hace un año Cuando yo empecé formalmente a salir con Matt? – pregunto la chica a lo que Tai asintió, recordando como él mismo la había arrojado a los brazos de su amigos - pues este año, decidí que pasaría tanto navidad como el año nuevo con mi mejor amigo; -prosiguió –como lo hacíamos cuando estábamos en primaria ¿Recuerdas? - le preguntaba para hacer que ambos soltaran una jovial carcajada.

-Esos eran grandiosos días - se atrevió a decir el Yagami a su amiga – pero Días que no volverán – terminaba mirando tristemente su plato vacio – creo que ya mucho de lo que hacíamos en primaria terminó – dijo haciendo que la chica agachara un poco su rostro

-Sí, eso mismo pensé y por esa razón, quise pasar estos días contigo – le decía de nuevo mirándolo; con una sonrisa algo culpable -pero sabes –continuaba –cuando le dije mi idea a Matt, se enfado terriblemente, hasta dijo que yo te prefería a ti, sobre él – terminó la chica con lagrimas a punto de salirse de sus cuencas

-Sora, no te pongas así, yo se lo importante que es Matt para ti, y es de esperarse que los -trago saliva – novios pasen juntos estas buenas temporadas - le decía más que afligido

-Gracias Tai, - seguía la chica un poco preocupada por el semblante del muchacho – si que has crecido mucho, y yo he sido una espectadora que se ha encontrado en primera fila - obteniendo una gran sonrisa por parte de su amigo – matt es importante, pero tú lo eres más, siempre has estado conmigo, me has dado animo y eres mi gran amigo – le decía mientras se paraba para abrazarlo por detrás – decidí que no podía seguir en una relación donde no tenía mi propio espacio – continuaba Hablando Sora –por eso - lo que más quería escuchar Tai – Termine con Matt – dijo despacio, y Tai por inercia se volteo para darle los ojos

-¿Qué? – pregunta que no se hizo esperar por parte del Castaño, el mismo la había apoyado para esa relación, el la había arrojado a los brazos de su mejor amigo, porque ella lo quería; y ¿ahora solo terminaban por una pelea?, no parecía ser una razón lógica

-Es que … - empezaba a hablar cuando nota como la señora Yagami y la chica menor salen de la habitación de la última, topándose con un tai con una cara de sorpresa y una sora un poco más relajada.

-¿interrumpimos algo? - se atrevió a preguntar la señora Yagami

-No, Señora, se equivoca - se apresuro en contestar Sora – solo le decía a Tai si me acompañaba a mi casa, me da miedo porque está un poco tarde – explicó rápidamente

-si mama, solo era eso - confirmo el muchacho – puedo ir ¿verdad? - preguntó

-Claro, hijo solo ten cuidado – dijo notando como los chicos se paraban y se dirigían hacia la puerta junto con sus digimons - cuídenlos Agumon y Pyomon -termino la señora y acto seguido se cerró la puerta.

Durante el camino, los digimon iban bastante alejados de los muchachos.

-Oye pyomon ¿puedo preguntar algo? – decía tímidamente agumon

-Claro ¿dime? –Contestaba el ave - ¿Por qué no pasaron el día con Matt y gabumon?, no es que me haya molestado – explico inmediatamente, - solo que se me hizo un poco….

-Raro – termino el digimon rosa –simple, Sora y Matt terminaron; - dijo sin mucho tacto

-¿por qué? – pregunto de igual modo el dragon

-eso es más simple aun, Sora se dio cuenta que estaba con Matt, porque se había vuelto costumbre, pero no era como si lo amara realmente – le contesto inmediatamente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-agumon, es que Sora sentía atracción por Matt, porque él empezó a frecuentarla en los entrenamientos de Tenis, y a llamarla; ese tipo de cosas, crearon el aparente "amor" que le tenía, pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que era un espejismo - termino de explicar el ave dejando a un agumon bastante conforme con la respuesta.

-Oh! Ya veo – dijo el digimon – entonces ¿tu como te diste cuenta pyomon?

-Sora me contó, como habían sido las cosas, pero ha madurado bastante - continua – porque ella misma llego a esa conclusión - terminó mirando hacia atrás, viendo a los dos chicos hablar con naturalidad.

-Entonces – volvió a tener la atención de la digimon -¿a Sora le gusta alguien más? – pregunto ilusionado el pequeño dragón

-eso creo - termino el ave, viéndose al frente del departamento donde la chica vivía – Sora, ya llegamos – dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos

-ve subiendo - le dijo Sora arrojándole las llaves, siendo atrapadas por agumon, quien se las entrego a su acompañante, para seguirla a la casa de la chica

-Tai, yo voy un momento, quiero que me regalen un poco de chocolate, caliente – dijo el digimon a su acompañante perdiéndose entre la puerta del lugar

-pero Agumon – empezó gritando - en casa hay – termino bajando el tono

-Tranquilo Tai, yo hice antes de salir, así que aun hay –dijo la muchacha ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa - pero tai como te iba diciendo, el 30 será la final del campeonato distrital de Tenis, espero que puedas venir – le decía la chica

-Claro, Sora siempre que tú me invitas sabes que voy - le correspondía la sonrisa. Era cierto las veces en las que la peli-roja se tomaba la molestia de invitar a su amigo a sus campeonatos de tenis, el iba gustoso e incluso le llevaba presentes, cualquiera que fuera el resultado.

-Gracias Tai – terminaba dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de su casa

-Oye Sora, espera - dijo tomándola de la mano – cuéntame que pasó con Matt – le exigió -ambos son mis amigos, si hay algo – trago nuevamente saliva el muchacho - en lo que les pueda ayudar con gusto lo haré -termino con decisión en su voz aunque algo de tristeza en su mirar.

-Tai ¿enserio quieres que vuelva con él? – Preguntaba con tristeza en su voz – yo no quiero arreglar algo que nunca existió – terminó mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos rojos que lo volvían loco

-¿Qué quie…

-Que estos días analice mi relación con Matt y me di cuenta que no lo amo - respondió sin que siquiera Tai terminara de formular la pregunta – es mas nunca lo ame - termino la chica

-pero Sora, yo pensé que ..

-¿Pensaste que lo quería? – Preguntaba Sora aun más triste que el castaño –pues en esos momentos lo creía, pero ya sé que no es así, -siguió la chica formándosele un nudo en la garganta y sus lágrimas acumulándosele en los ojos

-Sora, no te pongas así – le decía de nuevo el chico, acercándose a ella para abrazarla fuertemente, como le dolía verla así, le partía el corazón ver a la mujer que amaba tan frágil –yo siempre te protejo, eres mi mejor amiga – le dijo para que la chica le empujara fuertemente y gritara

-¡Ese es el problema Tai!, siempre me proteges y me apoyas – seguía gritando con ira cada silaba – ¿por qué solo lo puedes hacer por un amigo? – terminaba sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a recorrerle las mejillas sin cesar.

-Vamos Sora, soy tu mejor amigo, no quiero que estés así por eso te cuido – respondió por inercia tratando de acercarla de nuevo a su cuerpo

-No, ¡Tai! ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba a chica con más ira que antes – ¿Por qué solo así? ¿No me puedes ver diferente? -continuaba sus preguntas - ¿es que acaso no soy una chica? - terminaba

-Por eso Sora, - decía desesperado de ver la actitud tan esquiva de la muchacha, ella jamás se había comportado con él, así, ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Eres un idiota, no entiendes – seguía histérica la muchacha

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Dímelo y así entenderé - le rogaba el muchacho, ya al verse en esas situación

-Tai – rompía totalmente en llanto la muchacha al frente de él – Tai, tai, tai, -repetía insistentemente el nombre del castaño, permitiéndole a este acercarse a ella, para abrazarla con mucha más fuerza – Tai, yo te amo – terminaba aun ahogada en llanto, haciendo que el chico se separara rápidamente de ella, con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijis…

-Te amo, te amo – ahora decía insistentemente esa frase, su corazón se estrujaba, mientras salía cada una de esas lagrimas, por fin lo decía. Decía lo que había logrado entender, el porqué le encantaba la compañía de ese chico, el porqué le fascinaba cuando él la llamaba por el móvil o a la casa, el porqué se ilusionaba cada vez que lo veía en sus encuentros de tenis, y el porqué su corazón latía tan fuerte cuando él la miraba; ella lo amaba y había tenido que ser pareja de Matt para entenderlo; ella se lo había dejado claro a Matt al terminar su relación, y este lo había tomado de mala manera; pero no se podía decir más mentiras, no podía engañar más a su corazón. –Te amo - terminaba entre lagrimas.

En cambio el chico, no sabía cómo reaccionar la reciente declaración lo había dejado claramente confundido, estaba escuchando bien ¿ella lo amaba? Y no lo decía solo una vez, lo repetía y lo repetía y entre repetición soltaba lagrimas; se sentía impotente no podía callar ese llanto; se acerco para querer abrazarla, pero como por impulso coloco su mano en el mentón de la chica mientras seguía repitiendo "_Tai te amo_", para alzar su rostro y acercarlo al suyo; rozar levemente sus labios para hacer lo que desde hace tantos años deseaba hacer, probar esos labios que lo enloquecían.

Por su parte al sentir este acto la chica sintió como sus lagrimas cesaron y empezó a corresponder este beso sutil, que pronto se torno más apasionado; sintiendo como se profundizaba; era embriagante el sabor de esos labios, no pensó que se sentiría así al darse cuenta de lo que sentía por su amigo de la infancia, pero al verse en esa situación se dio cuenta que era totalmente diferente a lo que Matt le hacía sentir.

Lentamente fueron separándose del beso, tomando leves bocanadas de aire, para normalizar su respiración.

-Lo siento Sora, Yo siempre pensé que era Matt – dijo apenado el muchacho tratando de dar una escusa.

-Y lo era, - decía la chica sin mirarlo – o eso pensaba, pero me di cuenta –alzo su mirada – que tu eres la persona que completa mi corazón – terminaba, haciendo que Tai nuevamente se acercara a besarla

-Si Agumon como te decía, Sora se enfadara cuando se dé cuenta que rompist … .- no termino de hablar porque lo que vio la sorprendía totalmente

-pyomon ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntaba el pequeño dragón mirando como la digimon miraba sin parpadear un mismo lugar, siguió con su vista la de su amiga para toparse con lo que tanto la sorprendía; una escena impresionante: un Tai y una Sora besándose apasionadamente, al frente del lugar. - ¿Era Tai? - se atrevió a preguntar el digimon naranja a la ave rosa

-Si – solo contesto, como si respondiese la pregunta que antes habían dejado al aire, de si a sora le gustaba alguien. Agumon ahí tenía la respuesta.

Los chicos no sentían la presencia de los espectadores, no sentían miradas y no importaban solo estaban ellos dos. Por un lado ella había logrado ver por encima de su amigo al amor de su vida, y por el otro, el muchacho veía al fin su sueño hecho realidad, su amor platónico ya no parecía lejano se encontraba ahí junto a ella y la besaba, jurarían que podría acabarse el mundo, pero ese momento duraría para siempre….

* * *

><p>espero les guste!<p>

espero opiniones bye bye ! la próxima semana continúo los otros fics que tengo ! :D

Bye nos leemos en la próxima :D


End file.
